The superhydrophobic (SH) and superoleophobic surfaces are defined as those where water or oil droplet contact angles exceed 150°. Such surfa have a variety of uses, including their ability to prevent or resist water, dirt and/or ice from attaching to a surface. A variety of hydrophobic and oleophobic surface coating compositions have been described that employ high amounts of volatile organic compounds (VOCs) including those that participate in atmospheric photochemical reactions. Those contrast with the coating compositions described herein that utilize water and/or VOC-exempt organic solvents that have been found to undergo limited amounts of atmospheric photochemical reactions and lower amounts of photochemically active VOCs.